Gebruiker:SPQRobin/Archief/1
Als je iets wil vragen, vraag het maar. : - heb er een sjabloontje van gemaakt DimiTalen 24 mrt 2007 22:27 (UTC) ::leuk SPQRobin 24 mrt 2007 22:29 (UTC) :::Tja, dat zijn toch basiselementen voor een leuke website he. 24 mrt 2007 22:37 (UTC) ::::Inderdaad. SPQRobin 24 mrt 2007 22:42 (UTC) :::::Ook al een HT gemaakt? 24 mrt 2007 22:58 (UTC) ::::::Ja hoor, maar lukt niet 24 mrt 2007 23:01 (UTC) :::::::Doe je het met 2 sjablonen? En met bij voorkeuren? En is het vakje daaronder aangekruist? 24 mrt 2007 23:04 (UTC) ::::::::Ja hoor 24 mrt 2007 23:04 (UTC) :::::::::Ah, voila -- SPQR-Robin 24 mrt 2007 23:06 (UTC) Ander overleg verplaatst naar Wikistad:Bestuur/Overleg. Wat moet je doen als je een eigen gemeente wilt stichten? --Dmitri 30 mrt 2007 16:09 (UTC) :Euh, momenteel zijn we nog met de opbouw van Wikistad bezig en hebben we dat liefst nog niet, maar toch: voel je vrij en ga je gang :-) 30 mrt 2007 17:24 (UTC) Civitas Libertas: kopie? Mogen we zoiets wel toestaan? Ten eerste: gingen we dit niet doen adhv een voorstel, dat door de gemeenschap goedgekeurd moest worden? Ten tweede: zou het in dat geval niet gaan om gemeentes, en niet een hele stad? Ten derde: Het is verdorie een letterlijke kopie van het stadsplan! En zo kan ik wel nog even doorgaan! Wat doen we hieraan? 29 apr 2007 09:40 (UTC) :Neen! Ik had ergens (kroeg ofzo) gezegd dat ik enkele regels ging opstellen. Ik wou eigenlijk dat er ondertussen geen pagina's werden gemaakt. Ik ga een maken om alles even op te lossen. SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 10:00 (UTC) ::Oke! Dankje. Goed sjabloon trouwens. PS: Kijk eens naar mijn krant: De Vredesgazet. 29 apr 2007 10:05 (UTC) :::Ja, goed maar er zijn al veel kranten dus ga ik een maken waar staat wie de redacteur is, zodat de kranten onderhouden worden. SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 10:07 (UTC) ::::Oke, das goed. 29 apr 2007 10:17 (UTC) Je levert mooi werk! :::::Het is inderdaad een kopie, maar ik had een basis nodig. De komende dagen zal er nog vanalles veranderen, wees gerust. En over dat gemeente-gedoe... Ik snap het niet echt, kun je jullie we een voorbeeld tonen of mss wat aan Civitas Libertas aanpassen? Alvast bedankt Geleyns 29 apr 2007 11:40 (UTC) ::::::Ik heb geantwoord op je overleg SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 11:40 (UTC) :::::::@Dimitri: dankje wel! SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 11:58 (UTC) Vercingetorix Beste SPQRobin Ik zou graag samen met Dimitri Neyt een voetbalploeg oprichten. Hiervoor heb ik natuurlijk een veld nodig, bij deze vraag ik aan jou of het mogelijk is er een voor mij te maken Bij voorbaat dank, Vercingetorix Vercingetorix 30 apr 2007 10:45 (UTC) :Een veld? Bedoel je een tabel in de vorm van een veld of een afbeelding? 30 apr 2007 10:51 (UTC) ::Aangezien ik niet kan voetballen zal ik supporteren Ruben Geleyns 30 apr 2007 10:53 (UTC) :::Ingmar (Vercingetorix) heeft me verteld dat hij graag een vakje zou willen hebben, een groentje mss, als voetbalveld. De ploeg en organisatie zou hij dan samen met mij regelen. 30 apr 2007 14:16 (UTC) ::::In welke wijk is er nog plaats? :-S Ruben Geleyns 30 apr 2007 14:20 (UTC) :::::Miss een gemeente ervoor maken? 30 apr 2007 14:24 (UTC) ::::::In CL is er altijd plaats ;-) Ruben Geleyns 30 apr 2007 14:26 (UTC) P.S.: Als je in de Oude Wijk dat grote vlak onder Vercingetorix nu eens omvormd tot voetbalplein... Ruben Geleyns 30 apr 2007 14:38 (UTC) :::::::Ik heb even rondgekeken in ons naamloos land (haha) en heb een mooi domein zien liggen (haha). Serieus: je kan toch gewoon doen dat het op het platteland ligt? Een goot sportdomein 30 apr 2007 14:40 (UTC) (PS: dat zou ons 40ste artikel zijn) ::::::::Een heel sportterrein, lijkt me wat veel van het goede. Waarom niet gwn een veldje in de Oude Wijk ofzo? 30 apr 2007 19:20 (UTC) :::::::::Te veel van het goede? We hebben een heel land! 30 apr 2007 19:25 (UTC) ::::::::::Je hebt misschien wel gelijk. Wat had je anders gedacht van een stuk in de toekomstige buitenwijk (ik zou die trouwens liever villawijk noemen, buitenwijk klinkt zo suburbs, weet je). 1 mei 2007 11:35 (UTC) :::::::::::Ok, goed. Villawijk met sportterein. :-) 1 mei 2007 15:38 (UTC) ::::::::::::Villawijk?! Ik krijg zin om te verhuizen :D Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 15:39 (UTC) :::::::::::::Welja, ik denk dat als die wijk er eenmaal ligt, dat die heel snel overbevolkt zal zijn :D 1 mei 2007 15:44 (UTC) ::::::::::::Maak 'm dan maar duur 1 mei 2007 15:49 (UTC) Rollbackrechten Vandaag rond 20:00 kun je ze me geven. Tis maar dat je weet ;-) Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 11:22 (UTC) :Je kan zeker niet wachten ?!? 1 mei 2007 13:58 (UTC) ::Gewoon, dat je het niet zou vergeten ;-) Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 15:34 (UTC) :::Niet te veel van die rollbackrechten verwachten hoor. tis gewoon een terugdraaienknop 1 mei 2007 15:51 (UTC) ::::Weet ik. En wanneer denk je dat ik in het Stadsbestuur kan? Ik zit er nu vier dagen op, lijkt niet zo lang, maar ik snap toch alles, dus als het kan... Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 17:21 (UTC) :::::Stadsbestuur? Pff, ik kan er zelf niet meer aan uit. De regering is toch beter? 1 mei 2007 17:28 (UTC) ::::::Er is idd geen stadsbestuur meer. Kijk allemaal es grondig naar Bestuurlijke indeling. 1 mei 2007 17:30 (UTC) :::::::Ow, ok. En ipv rollbackrechten, moderatorrechten? Of is dat nog wat te vroeg? ::::::::Miss wel ja. 1 mei 2007 17:33 (UTC) :::::::::Ik zal dan nog even jullie vertrouwen moeten winnen ;-) Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 17:35 (UTC) ::::::::::Dat heb je hoor, maar gewoon, wat ervaring. 1 mei 2007 17:36 (UTC) :::::::::::Persoon vind ik mezelf toch al (redelijk) ervaren binnen dit land. Maarja, je doet ermee wat je wilt Mr.President ;-) Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 17:37 (UTC) :::::::::::Ik kan ze normaal gesproken nu ontvangen. Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 18:08 (UTC) ::::::::::::Zo ongeduldig?!? Ik zal eens proberen... 1 mei 2007 18:10 (UTC) :::::::::::::Sorry als ik wat ongeduldig overkom... Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 18:10 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Is nix, maar Geleyns is te nieuw en kan geen rollbackrechten krijgen. 1 mei 2007 18:11 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Wat is te nieuw? Ik ben hier nu toch al vier dagen? Raar systeem, maarja... Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 18:13 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Dat is het tijdsverschil met België 1 mei 2007 18:14 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Nog twee uur dan blijkbaar. Woon jij ook in België? --Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 18:17 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Natuurlijk !! ik bedoel, ja. 1 mei 2007 18:20 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::De regering bestaat dan voornamelijk uit Belgen! Raar, ik dat dat op Wikipedia enzo meer Nederlander waren... --Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 18:21 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Ja he! 1 mei 2007 18:26 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Dit wil niet zeggen dat de regering minder goed is hé ;-) Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 18:27 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Nee hoor. Waarom dacht je dat? 1 mei 2007 18:31 (UTC) Verkiezingen Wat vind je van Wikistad:Verkiezingen? Verbeter maar waar nodig he. 1 mei 2007 14:04 (UTC) :Zoveel ministers! Ik zou het beperkt houden. 1 mei 2007 15:39 (UTC) ::Er komen steeds meer mensen hoor. Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 15:45 (UTC) :::na bwc: Ik zal anders toch eens kijken of het wat korter kan. 1 mei 2007 15:45 (UTC) ::::En Robin? Ga je nog voor president? Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 15:47 (UTC) :::::'tuurlijk :-) Als stichter verwacht ik niet anders 1 mei 2007 15:48 (UTC) ::::::Het lijkt me duidelijk dat jij en Dimitri president en vice worden. Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 15:49 (UTC) :::::::na 2x bwc:''Tof . Het is trouwens moeilijk er in te knippen, maarja, we moeten toch in gedachten houden dat deze functies niet allemaal door verschillende personen bekleed zullen worden, er kan gecombineerd worden he. 1 mei 2007 15:50 (UTC) :::::::: Net zoals in het echt hé. Maar Dimitri dat een vice-president ook minister word... Kan dat wel? Mss wel in Wikiland/Libertas . Tis niet dat ik me bedreigd voel, omdat ik ook graag minister van Kunst en Cultuur wil worden ;-) Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 15:53 (UTC) :::::::::Ik ook wel , ach we zien wel he. 't Is de tenslotte het volk dat zal beslissen he. En ja ik vind dat dat moet kunnen; zo zou Robin zich bv. ook kandidaat mogen stellen voor nog 2 andere taken. 1 mei 2007 15:55 (UTC) ::::::::::President is al een redelijk druk beroep... Als hij het aankan, tuurlijk. Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 15:57 (UTC) :::::::::::Jaja (pff, steeds "u hebt nieuwe berichten" :-) ) 1 mei 2007 15:57 (UTC) En... actie! Mensen, we hebben vandaag nog niet zo veel gedaan, zouden we mss eens in actie kunnen schieten? Zoals we eergisteren al geconcludeerd hebben doen we veel meer als we samen aan het werk zijn. Dus laten we direct beginnen! 1 mei 2007 15:58 (UTC) :Zoveel tijd heb ik niet vandaag hoor 1 mei 2007 15:59 (UTC) ::Slavendrijver Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 16:00 (UTC) :::Lol 1 mei 2007 16:01 (UTC) ::::Als je zo'n vice-president zal zijn, ga ik dictator worden hoor :-) 1 mei 2007 16:01 (UTC) :::::Hahaha! Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 16:02 (UTC) ::::::''na bwc: Dat doet me trouwens aan iets denken: normaal is het de minister van een bepaald onderwerp die iets voorstelt. En dan moet de Kamer en de Senaat stemmen. Maar hoe doen wij het? Of laten we zo'n beslissingen gwn over aan de betrokken ministers en presi en vice? 1 mei 2007 16:03 (UTC) :::::::Wacht nog even met de Eerste, Tweede Kamer en de Senaat tot we genoeg inwoners hebben. Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 16:04 (UTC) ::::::::Pff... dit hebben we allemaal niet nodig. Gwn een regering 1 mei 2007 16:05 (UTC) :::::::::Tja, da's politiek he. 1 mei 2007 16:06 (UTC) ::::::::::Simpel houden > sjabloon:bestuur 1 mei 2007 16:07 (UTC) :::::::::::Later kunnen we nog uitbreidden. --Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 16:08 (UTC) ::::::::::::Misschien. 1 mei 2007 16:08 (UTC) :::::::::::::Eventueel. 1 mei 2007 16:09 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Enz... 1 mei 2007 16:09 (UTC) :Zeg Dimitri is zag daar je kleine campagne, mag ik ook zoiets gebruiken. Tis gewoon even zeggen dat ik niets steel ofzo... Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 16:11 (UTC) ::'t Is niet echt een campagne, en eigenlijk dan weer wel. Tuurlijk mag je het gebruiken, op een idee staat geen copyright bij mij :D PS: De echte campagne moet nog komen he (da's juist de fun van politiek) 1 mei 2007 16:13 (UTC) :::Ok, merci'kes. Zeg ik zag net je foto... Enge kerel Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 16:16 (UTC) ::::Inderdaad! 1 mei 2007 16:18 (UTC) :::::Haha, das door mn bandana. Normaalgezien ben ik helemaal niet zo schrikwekkend hoor :d 1 mei 2007 16:49 (UTC) ::::::En met een vriendelijke lach (en een kleurenfoto) haal je mss meer stemmen voor je vicepresidentsschap ;-) Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 16:55 (UTC) :::::::Die tweede foto is precies iemand anders :p 1 mei 2007 17:31 (UTC) ::::::::Ja, raar wat je met een bandana allemaal niet kan ;-) --Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 18:13 (UTC) Handtekening Ik hebt net een nieuwe HT gemaakt maar ik weet niet hoe ik ervoor zorg dat ik hem kan gebruiken . Kun je me vertellen hoe :-S ? Ruben Geleyns 2 mei 2007 11:50 (UTC)